Visual recognition performed on image content has been quite useful in a number of applications, such as robust object detectors, image classifiers, image retrieval and image annotation. However, there is a vast amount of additional data that image content visual recognition ignores. It would be beneficial to be able to use information other than the data gathered from image content using visual recognition,